Judd Tucker
Judd Tucker was a suspect in the murder investigation of tourist writer Paula Mahler in Into the Woods (Case #27 of Pacific Bay). Profile Judd is a 38-year-old lumberjack who has green eyes and wears a winter fur cap. He has a thick goatee and a lot of chest hair, and dons a brown fur coat over a plaid shirt with the top unbuttoned. Additionally, he wields an axe and sustains a bruise on his left cheek. It is known that Judd knows knot making, has contact with wood mushrooms and wears hiking boots. Events of Criminal Case wanted to give to Judd.]] Judd found himself in trouble after Frank and the player found a thank you card at Paula's camp in Logan's Pass of White Peaks in which Paula would buy Judd dinner for saving her life. Judd was not willing to socialize with tourists but Frank told Judd to be grateful for the good he did to Paula. Judd was performing his tree-cutting agenda when Paula was in the timber zone, and moments later, he had to rush Paula out of harm's way not to mention the incident paperwork he had to file afterwards. Judd felt insulted given that he would suffer a pay concession due to the Paula incident. Besides that, Judd assured the authorities that murder was not the best way to blame a tourist for pay concession. Chief Marquez ordered Frank and the player to stop Judd from committing suicide in Stone Circle as punishment for Paula's death. The moment Frank approached Judd, he wanted to end his life due to a pay concession that would prevent him from giving his daughter a present for her birthday. Not wanting things Judd's way, Frank saved Judd from a willful suicide but at the same time, he also wanted to talk to Judd after the player had a chance to look around Stone Circle for a second time. Judd wanted to end his life because, given the good he did to Paula not to mention Frank telling him Paula was murdered, Judd felt that he was no longer allowed to live. The incident landed Judd a second warning in which he would be fired if an incident like the Paula one happened again. Judd had a lot in his shoulder since his wife lost her teaching job years before this case given that he relied on his lumberjack occupation to feed his family. The lumberjack job means a lot to him, and he was indeed found innocent after Ruthie Samson was found guilty of grand homicide. After Frank found a pistol sword belonging to Judd in the timber mill of Logan's Pass, the player did not hesitate to give it back to the battered lumberjack, who then stated the reason as to why he always carries a pistol sword: "The Night Walker"--a boogeyman who supposedly comes out of the forest to snatch people away--treads through territories where lumberjacks cut trees, so to Judd, it is essential to carry equipment to fend for himself. Trivia *Judd Tucker bears a resemblance to Tucker from the 2010 Canadian comedy horror film Tucker & Dale vs. Evil. In addition, both characters live in the forest and have had saved someone before. Case appearances *Into the Woods (Case #27 of Pacific Bay) Gallery juddtuckermugshot.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects